Un trago dulce para navidad
by WhiteyBlut
Summary: Navidad no es una fecha que Levi disfrute, al querer huir de todo va a su lugar de resguardo, un bar al final de la calle donde ama pasar sus tardes después del trabajo, no sabia que su mundo cambiaría al pedir una bebida para disculparse con alguien./oneshot/Dinámica navideña/


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T):** Hola hola chicos!

Esto es algo muy corto pero es para la fecha!

Si, si, lo sé. Tengo historias pendientes, pero entre en **una dinámica** para el cumpleaños del Heichou y no quería quedar mal! Lo hice con amor! 

…

**Bendita sea la fecha que une a todo el mundo en una conspiración de amor. **_**(Hamilton Wright Mabi**_**)**

\- Tal vez el mejor adorno de navidad es una gran sonrisa.

…

La nieve caía con tranquilidad, las calles estaban semi desiertas, la nieve que durante el día se acumuló ya hacia apilada en pequeños y grandes montículos, era víspera de navidad, las familias ya hacían reunidas haciendo las preparaciones para celebrar una cena en el calor de su hogar, a pesar de la fecha no todos celebraban, pues algunos debían trabajar o simplemente no tenían con quien compartir esa fecha especial, algunos como el abogado quien caminaba refunfuñando sobre el frío, avanzaba con rapidez queriendo llegar a su lugar de resguardo, un pequeño bar al final de la calle que a pesar de la fecha se mantenía abierto.

Suspiró con alivio al ver que ya no se encontraba lejos, odiaba esas fechas y todo lo que conllevaban. Al llegar frente al bar no lo dudó, abrió la puerta entrando con alivio al verse reconfortado por la calefacción del lugar, mientras avanzaban dio una vista rápida a su alrededor, unas diez personas más se repartían por el salón y en la barra, un pianista tocaba melodías suaves haciendo el ambiente más acogedor, sin querer indagar más sobre los desconocidos caminó hacia la barra sentándose en su lugar preferido, que para su buena suerte estaba desocupado.

—Levi, que sorpresa—. El barman llegó a saludarlo. —Pensé estarías con tu familia—.

—Mike, desde la muerte del viejo estas fechas no son importantes—. Comentó sin emoción quitándose los guantes.

—¿Y tú madre, pensé ella amaba estas fechas?—.

—Se fue a un retiro a la india, está intentando encontrarse de nuevo y no sé qué más mierdas—. Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Y tú hermana?—. Mike lo miró con extrañeza mientras limpiaba un vaso.

—Mikasa está en un intercambio en Francia, aprovechó que el viejo dejó algunas propiedades allá para irse del país por un tiempo—. Se encogió de hombros sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Tampoco quisiste estar con tus amigos?—.

—La loca está con los familiares de Berner, esa pobre familia debe estar soportando a esa mujer desquiciada—.

—¿Tu amigo él médico?—.

—Está en Holanda—. Bufó con burla. —Un mocoso practicante entró a su área en el hospital y el muy idiota dejó de lado lo profesional, comenzó a salir con él, le propuso matrimonio y fue hasta otro continente para estar con la familia del chico—.

—¿Y por eso decidiste venir al bar?—.

—Mike, ya cállate, deja de preguntar y dame lo de siempre—. Lo regañó haciéndolo reír.

Mientras esperaba el trago se giró observando a todos ahora con más atención, siempre que pasaba al bar después del trabajo por lo general encontraba a las mismas personas, no estaba tan equivocado, más de tres caras familiares resaltaron, muchos con ese semblante hostil que él llevaba, sonrió de lado al saber que no era el único pobre diablo teniendo un mal día.

—Sé que es un día para celebrar con familia, pero espero poder hacerlos sentir cómodos aunque sea por esta noche—.

La voz del pianista hizo que Levi volteara con rapidez, nunca le había visto, al ser cliente frecuente jamás olvidaría una cara que llamara su atención, mucho menos una sonrisa cálida y resplandeciente como la de aquel joven. Se quedó unos momentos examinándolo, era mucho más joven que él, se notaba claramente, ¿Un estudiante tal vez?, en su memoria escarbó lo más que pudo intentando buscar si lo había visto antes pero no obtuvo nada, estaba seguro que se acordaría de esos ojos verdes que brillaban con la poca luz que le daba, resaltando su piel canela y un cabello castaño que parecía ser tan rebelde como su dueño, el chico se acomodó y continuó tocando con tranquilidad.

—Aquí tienes tu trago Levi—. Le entregó el vaso con su whisky doble. —No te preocupes, todo lo que consumas va por la casa—. Levi se giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. —Es tu cumpleaños, tómalo como un detalle—.

—Gracias—. Sonrió tomando el vaso haciendo un ademán de agradecimiento.

—Lo que necesites, háblame—. Mike le devolvió la sonrisa regresando para atender a los demás que estaban en la barra.

Levi se quedó perdido mirando hacia el pianista, trataba de averiguar qué clase de persona sería, de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y ninguno de los dos titubeaba, el abogado consumía su trago con tranquilidad con una sensación reconfortante, haciéndolo olvidar toda la molestia que tenía por el frió y la época.

—¿Quieres otro trago Levi?—. El abogado salió de su transe volteando.

—Sí, Gracias—. Le extendió de regreso el vaso. —Mike—. El barman levantó la vista. —¿Quién es el pianista?—. Lo señaló con los ojos para no verse tan obvio.

—Es un estudiante extranjero que trabaja aquí todos los fines de semana—. Comentó como si nada mientras preparaba la nueva bebida.

—¿Cuánto lleva trabajando aquí?—. Le llamó la atención que ya fuera conocido por Mike.

—Hace seis meses que empezó a trabajar aquí, Eren ya es conocido por todos los del bar, es un chico agradable—. Le entregó su trago.

—¿Seis meses, como es que no lo he visto nunca?—. Tomó su bebida dándole un sorbo.

—Trabaja solo fines de semana, es estudiante, tú solo vienes entre semana después del trabajo, supongo nunca han coincidido—.

—Entonces es un mocoso—. Creyó haberlo dicho para sí. —¿Que estudia?—. Quiso averiguar más sin sonar tan interesado dándole un trago a su whisky.

—Por qué no se lo preguntas tú, viene hacía acá—. Mike sonrió indicándole con la mirada que el chico se acercaba.

Levi tragó con fuerza tratando de no atragantarse, se aclaró la garganta al sentir como el alcohol le raspaba por él el sorbo brusco, se acomodó mirando de reojo al castaño que tenía a un lado.

—Mike, ¿podrías regalarme un vaso con agua?—. El acento extranjero llamó su atención.

—Seguro—. Mike le sonrió girándose para servir lo pedido.

—¿Eres muy joven para poder tomar?—. Levi no cambió su postura, solo giró la cabeza un poco para mirarlo.

—No es eso—. Eren sonrió y por inercia como si lo hubiera contagiado Levi copió su gesto. —No deseo tomar nada mientras trabajo—.

—Aquí tienes, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame—. Mike le guiñó un ojo y Levi frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de eso.

—Gracias, con el agua es más que suficiente—. Le regaló una sonrisa más grande que la que había usado con Levi.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos, Levi no sabía qué decir después de lo que vio, tal vez Mike y ese chico tenían algo que disimulaban y él estaba tratando de averiguar más sobre él, siguió como si nada tomando su trago, tomaría un par más para volver a casa y seguir con su aburrida vida.

—¿Que hace en navidad aquí solo?—. Eren se atrevió a preguntar a pesar del semblante fastidiado del hombre.

—Toda mi familia murió y estoy intentando no suicidarme—. Contestó con sarcasmo, sonrió con burla volteando hacia el chico, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver su expresión. —Es broma mocoso, solo quiero tomar un poco y volver a casa después—.

—¿Su familia no está muerta?—.

—Claro que no, bueno, técnicamente mi padre sí, pero era un viejo amargado por la vida—.

—Bueno veo que de tal padre tal hijo—. Eren sonrió al escuchar una risa de ese hombre serio. —¿Entonces si su familia está bien, por qué no está con ella?—.

—Mi madre está en la India buscando ser iluminada, mi hermana está en la universidad en Francia, y yo estoy intentando tomarme un trago tranquilamente—. Levantó el vaso agitándolo.

—Lamento si estoy siendo entrometido, lo dejaré tomar en paz—. Se disculpó con amabilidad girándose.

Levi lo miró con extrañeza, era demasiado educado a comparación con los jóvenes de su edad, además su acento lo hacía buscar en su mente de donde sería, pues manejaba perfectamente su idioma con ese tono brusco, ¿Rusia?, ¿Germanía?, ¿Alemania?, ¿sería polaco tal vez?.

—¿Qué hace un mocoso como tú solo en navidad?—. Su curiosidad ganó volviéndole a hablar.

—Tuve problemas con una materia en la universidad y tuve que recusarla—. Se giró con un gesto que no supo identificar.

—¿Así que no eres muy listo?—.

—Hablar tres idiomas es complicado, el cuarto lo está siendo aún más—. Le sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

Levi se mordió la lengua evitando sonreír por lo soberbio que sonó y lo bien que le contestó, ahora lo veía, era un chico listo, mejor dicho, el tipo era inteligente.

—¿Se puede saber qué idioma es tan difícil?—. Levantó una ceja dándole el último sorbo a su bebida.

—Francés, ese maldito idioma es tan difícil—. Gruñó recordando lo mucho que se esforzó y aun así no logró la mínima para pasar.

—Según tú, manejas tres idiomas, ¿y el francés es difícil?—.

—Lo es—. Se quejó haciendo un puchero infantil. —La forma en que tengo que pronunciar algunas palabras con su acento es ridículo—.

—Tu acento, mocoso, es el ridículo—. Se burló de su queja.

Eren frunció el ceño ante la actitud hostil del tipo, lo miró un tanto ofendido, podía deducir que por su forma de ser fue la razón por la que sus familiares huyeron a otros países, iba a contestar con molestia pero Mike se acercó para preguntar cómo estaban.

—¿Quieren algo más?—. Retiró el vaso de ambos.

—Nada por ahora, gracias Mike, seguiré con mi trabajo—. Eren le sonrió levantándose. —Feliz navidad, señor—. Se despidió de Levi con un tono frío.

—¿Que le hiciste al chico?—. Mike miró a Levi con la boca torcida.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué crees que yo le hice algo?—. Se defendió con molestia.

—Eren no es así con nadie—.

—No le hice nada, solo bajar su soberbia un poco—. Se defendió. —Así que deja de regañarme y sírveme otro trago igual—.

—Levi con esa actitud no vas a lograr nada—.

—¿Qué se supone tengo que lograr?—.

—Me refiero a que deberías ser más amable con las personas que conoces—.

—Como si ese mocoso engreído me importara—.

—Ese mocoso engreído es un buen chico—. Le entregó su vaso sin muchos ánimos.

—Si tanto lo defiendes por qué no intentas algo—. Tomó el vaso de mala gana dándole un trago largo.

—Levi, tú muy bien sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien—.

—Eso no garantiza nada—. Lo miró con ambas cejas levantadas.

—Eres un idiota—. Mike rodó los ojos alejándose de él.

Levi suspiró frotándose los ojos, siempre lograba crear bronca o hacer molestar a las personas que conocía, ya fueran amigos, conocidos o extraños, era como un don que nadie pidió, aún se preguntaba cómo lograba conservar bien la amistad con Hanjí y Erwin, ellos habían aprendido a lidiar con su forma de ser y lo grosero que podía volverse. Miró de reojo al chico que volvía a tocar con esa expresión tranquila y sonriente como si lo anterior no le hubiera molestado, internamente se sintió mal por su comportamiento, pero así como no le salía bien ser amable, disculparse era todo una osadía.

—Oi, Mike—. Miró a su amigo con una expresión de disculpa.

—¿Quieres otro?—. Le señaló el vaso y Levi lo miró sorprendido sin darse cuenta que se lo había terminado.

—¿Que le gusta tomar al mocoso?—. Le señaló con un pulgar al castaño sin voltear. —No me digas que agua, porque eso no me sirve—. Levi frunció los labios ante la risa del barman.

—Si quieres disculparte, mándale un trago dulce, al parecer son sus favoritos—.

—No tengo idea de eso, solo prepara algo y dile a alguien que se lo lleve—.

—A la orden capitán—. Se rió ante el gruñido del abogado.

—Ya que estás muy dispuesto sírveme otro—. Le regresó el vaso. —Y ni te atrevas a decirme capitán una vez más—. Lo amenazó antes de soltar el vaso.

—Como lo ordene—. Recibió una mirada de advertencia. —Capitán—. Mike rió con fuerza ante la cara de fastidio que le dio.

Mike miraba a su amigo, con media sonrisa mientras hacía lo pedido, aún recordaba la primera vez que lo atendió, un hombre con semblante intimidante se sentó pidiendo de mala gana y casi groseramente un trago, la primera impresión no fue la mejor de todas, pero verlo casi diario entre semana le hizo animarse a preguntarle a qué se dedicaba y poco apoco fue conociendo más a ese hombre que parecía odiar al mundo, aprendió que su carácter se debía a su profesión y lo duro que tenía que ser en ella.

—Petra—. Mike llamó a la mujer que limpiaba una mesa cercana a la barra.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—. Se acercó dejando un par de vasos vacíos sobre la barra.

—Podrías llevarle esto a Eren—. Le entregó un vaso con una bebida llamativa y una cereza de decoración.

—¿Eren, de verdad?—. La mujer tomó la bebida con curiosidad. —¿Quien se la mandó?—. Le sonrió con picardía, Mike no dijo nada, solo le indicó con la mirada a Levi. —¡No te creo!—.

—Petra, baja la voz—. Mike la regañó.

—Juraría que ese hombre no es gay—. Hizo un puchero de desilusión.

—Yo podría jurar lo mismo, tal vez y solo sea un detalle, fue grosero con el chico—. Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, eso no es nuevo en él—. Petra sonrió, pues conocía la personalidad del abogado.

—Solo dale la bebida al chico—. Le sonrió indicándole con un cabeceo que fuera

—Ya vuelvo—. Correspondió la sonrisa y fue hasta donde el pianista. —Eren, te mandan esto—. Dejó la bebida en una pequeña mesa que tenía junto a él.

—¿Quién?—. La miro con duda sin dejar de tocar.

—No me creerías si te dijera, disfrútala—. Soltó una risita antes de irse.

Eren continuó tocando mientras veía el vaso que a sus ojos se veía delicioso y los colores le avisaban que tendría ese sabor dulzón que tanto le gustaba. Con la miraba comenzó a buscar quien podría ser responsable de aquel detalle, para su suerte el bar no estaba tan lleno pero ninguno mostraba señas de ser el responsable de eso, hasta que miró al hombre que había sido grosero con él, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijamente, frunció el ceño con una interrogante, miró de nuevo el trago regresando la vista a la barra, el tipo levantó su vaso con lo que parecía ser whisky e hizo una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca a sus ojos, no le quedó otra más que sonreír agradeciendo, cuando lo vio voltearse de nuevo su sonrisa se borró regresando su atención al piano, no sabía su nombre, pero no era algo que le importase, soltó una risa corta al notar su manera de disculparse. Mientras continuaba tocando miró de reojo a ese hombre tan extraño a su parecer, su piel blanca contrastaba con el azabache de su cabello, sabía que era más bajo que él, se percató de eso cuando estaba a su lado pero eso no era lo importante, no podía negar que cuando vio sus ojos azules su respiración se detuvo unos segundos. ¿Quién es ese tipo?. Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Terminó de tocar la pieza que interpretaba y agradeció a todos por estar ahí, tomó la bebida que ya le hacía agua la boca de tanto verla, le dio un trago largo y gimió de gusto al sentir ese dulzor, tomó la cereza y la comió con gusto, miró de nuevo al hombre quien seguía mirándolo fijamente, tomó aire dándose valor y avanzó hasta él.

—Soy Eren—. Le extendió una mano al tenerlo de frente.

—Levi—. Correspondió el saludo.

—Supongo que fuiste tú—. Levantó el vaso a medio tomar.

—Tal vez—. Se encogió de hombros no sabiendo que más decir.

—Bueno, pues gracias—. Le dio una media sonrisa y se giró, pues no veía intenciones de seguir con la plática así que iba a marcharse.

—Oi, es una fecha que no disfruto mucho, creo fui un poco rudo—.

—Creo que lo que intentas decir es: lo siento fui un idiota grosero—. Lo vio rodar los ojos. —Acepto tus disculpas—.

—Bien—. Le dio un trago a su vaso. —¿Que estudias para saber tantos idiomas?—. Intentó no verse tan interesado.

—Filosofía y letras—. Sonrió sentándose junto a él. —Por eso aprendo varios idiomas, muchos libros no están traducidos y se conservan en sus idiomas originales—.

—¿Y por eso estás estudiando francés?—. Lo vio asentir con emoción. —¿Que idiomas hablas, mocoso?—.

—El alemán es mi primer idioma, se inglés y español, después de obtener el francés empezaré el japonés—.

—Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo—. Levi lo miró con asombro. —Entonces si eres listo—. Ambos se rieron.

—Usted es muy serio, podría adivinar qué es un contador, tal vez un corredor de bolsa o un abogado—.

—En primera, deja de hablarme de usted, soy mayor pero no soy un anciano, en segunda, no te equivocas, soy abogado—. Se miraron con media sonrisa.

La tarde transcurría entre ellos dos platicando, Eren le contaba sobre su vida en Alemania y por qué decidió viajar a Estados Unidos, había logrado entrar en una de las mejores escuelas para su carrera, ya llevaba dos años viviendo en la ciudad pero apenas y la conocía por estar todo el tiempo metido en la universidad. Levi terminó por contarle que era francés y por el matrimonio de sus padres terminó viviendo en Estados Unidos, Eren al escuchar eso se emocionó, comenzó a pedirle que le ayudara con el idioma y si le quitaba mucho tiempo podría pagarle como a cualquier asesor por las clases. La plática seguía y cada uno se iba conociendo un poco más.

—¡¿Estas de broma?!—. Eren lo miró sorprendido y Levi solo negó. —¿Cómo puede ser tu cumpleaños y no celebrar?—.

—Es parte de ser adulto—.

—Eso no está bien—. Frunció el ceño en desaprobación. —Tienes que celebrar—. Levi se rió ante su molestia.

—Conozco un buen restaurante a unas calles, ¿Quieres ir a celebrar?—. Eren se sonrojó ligeramente ante la invitación y asintió. —Entonces vamos—. Se levantó acomodándose su abrigo.

—Iré por mis cosas—. Eren se apresuró volviendo hacia él piano.

—¿Entonces te vas?—. Mike lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Creo celebrare solo por este año—. Sacó cien dólares de su cartera y los dejó en la barra.

—Te dije que la casa invita—. Le regañó su amigo.

—Creo que te debo eso y más—. Le guiñó un ojo. Mike lo miraba sorprendido.

—Estoy listo—. Eren volvió a su lado con un abrigo y unos guantes.

—Feliz navidad Mike—. Levi le sonrió triunfante a su amigo. —Vamos entonces—. Levi le indicó la salida.

—Adiós Mike, feliz navidad—. Eren sonrió despidiéndose con la mano.

—Igualmente, chico—. Mike se quedó perplejo observando cómo ambos salían muy juntos de su establecimiento.

—Que desperdicio—. Petra suspiró mirando la misma escena. —Él me gustaba—.

—A mí también, Petra, a mí también—. Ambos amigos se miraron sonrientes y derrotados.

...

—Esa navidad conocí a tu padre—.

—¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en un hombre tan serio?—. La pequeña niña miraba sorprendida a su papá.

—Yo no soy serio—. Levi se quejó entrando a la sala con tres tazas.

—Papá, mis amigos te tienen miedo—. Eren se rió al escuchar a su hija.

—Tomen sus horribles chocolates—. Le dio a cada uno sus tazas. —Tus amigos son muy maricas querida—.

—Levi—. Eren lo regañó. —Lo qué pasa pequeña es que siempre abra alguien indicado para ti, no importa si son muy diferentes—.

—Claro, pero primero tiene que pasar por mi aprobación—.

—¡Papá!—. Se quejó la niña.

—¿Qué?—. Levi la miró dándole un sorbo a su té. —¿Crees que dejaría a cualquier idiota estar con mi hija?—.

—Eres un amargado—. La niña se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Ymir, cariño, si le das un beso a tu padre te dejo comer las galletas que quieras—. Eren le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la niña se abalanzó sobre Levi llenándolo de besos, los tres se reían ante la acción de la pequeña.

—Eres una interesada, ¿lo sabías?—. Levi la sentó en su regazo. —Y tú—. Señaló a Eren. —Eres demasiado consentidor—.

—Iré por las galletas—. Eren se rió levantándose.

—Papá—. Ymir miró a Levi fijamente. —¿En verdad lo quieres mucho?—.

—No lo quiero—. Ymir frunció el ceño. —Lo amo, tanto como a ti—. Apretó su nariz con cariño haciéndola reír.

—¿De qué se ríen?—. Eren llegó a su lado con un plato con varias galletas.

—Papá me dice lo mucho que te quiere—. Eren sonrió con ganas al escucharla.

—Lo mucho que los quiero a ambos—. La corrigió.

—Yo también los amo—. La pequeña besó a cada uno y tomó una galleta regresando por su taza de chocolate.

Levi abrazó a Eren por los hombros con su mano libre, celebraban otra navidad en familia y disfrutaban de su compañía, aún no podían creer como los años pasaban entre ellos y la pequeña familia que habían creado los hacía inmensamente felices , a pesar de las diferencias se mantenían juntos y así planeaban estar por más tiempo.

…

**N/T): **Tengo mucho trabajo, pero ya quiero corregir un capítulo que ya tengo y subirlo pero con estas fechas me es imposible jajajaja.

Espero les gustara y les deseo una feliz navidad!

Que el universo te sonría y te den muchos regalos!

**-B.**


End file.
